Trick or Treat
by Everclear70
Summary: Give me something good to eat or in Arnold's case a little bit more special in the end. 1 shot story. I have a cute little surprise at the end of it. Enjoy your Halloween!


**Arnold is 15 taking the once baby Oskar out for trick or treating. Simple summary I know. 1 shot story for our Halloween weekend. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arnold accepted into taking Oskar with him trick or treating seeing that all the adults were busy with parties, and adult Oskar couldn't be trusted with 7 year old, Oskar's candy, Arnold did it instead. This was Arnold after all. Gerald was spending date night with Phoebe. Rhonda was at some fancy Halloween party her parents were throwing. Curly was probably in the midst of freeing the animals. Harold was with Patty spending time with her. As for everyone else, he had no clue since their plans were up in the air. He did suspect that Wolfgang was out there stealing candy from little kids once more. So he took Oskar to places he considered really safe and good.

In his vampire outfit, Oskar would make his way up each stoop to knock on their doors so he can yell the customary greeting. From where he stood, Arnold could hear him get nothing but compliments. He was a cute kid after all.

"Oh can we go up to that house?" Oskar asked excitedly.

Seeing that it was Rhonda's, Arnold guided him up the pathway so he can knock on the door to find their butler answering the door. "Yes?" In a rich tone of voice that seemed to sound more bored then regal.

"Trick or treat!" Oskar greeted out.

The butler looked down in a display of wondering where this child came from before he finally responded. "Oh yes. Well all we have here is finger sandwiches and champagne." Suddenly a familiar voice sounded out.

"Oh Jeffrey, you must learn to close the door if you aren't letting any of the acceptable people in." Coming to the door, Rhonda in a Victorian dress came out looking every bit like royalty. Spotting Arnold, she came forward to kiss his cheeks. "Oh darling! Whatever are you doing here? You know you weren't invited." Glancing down to Oskar, she placed her hand to her chest. "Oh and whoever is this?"

Arnold remained polite as he always did towards anyone. "Hello, Rhonda. Great costume."

Posing, Rhonda winked at him. "Do you really love it? It came directly from Paris, darling. My mother simply had to get it for me. It fits me so perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Uh yes. Um, Rhonda I am taking Oskar out trick or treating so I wonder if you have anything for him." Arnold needed to keep moving so, Oskar could keep enjoying himself.

Stopping herself from posing, Rhonda grabbed something nearest to her to give to him. "Well I most certainly do. These are fancy chocolates. They are filled with the most exotic coffee beans."

Arnold tried to halt her, but she dumped them into the bag. He'll have to remember to take those out before he found, Oskar hopped up on them. "What do you say, Oskar?"

"Thank you." Oskar grinned at her happily.

"Yes well, I do know how to make a child happy. Now go on the both of you's. Ta ta!" With that, Rhonda closed the door behind her.

Oskar didn't seem impressed. "That a friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Guiding him back down so he can have more fun, Arnold heard him remark on the candy he got. "Don't worry about that. I'll get rid of it for you."

OOO

Visiting more houses and some of his friend's houses, Arnold found himself in front of Lila's where she answered the door looking like a more exaggerated version of herself. At 15, she still never moved away from her plaid dresses and braid. Now her dress had more frills underneath it. After Oskar greeted her, she gushed in her typical, Lila way.

"Oh aren't you ever so adorable. I want to pinch your ever so adorable round cheeks until next week." Lila looked up to see Arnold standing there. "Oh Arnold, you are oh so sweet to walk him around. With scary ghosts and demons, he could be in ever so much trouble. As for you, Arnold, you are looking oh so handsome. Maybe after you can come back and join me."

Long ago he quit his obsession over Lila finding her more of a tease. She always had a habit of luring you in, sucking you out of practically your life savings, and then telling you in the end that she didn't like you-like you. He wised up and now wanted someone of substance. Someone who will always get him while still firing him up. He wanted a perfect balance.

Thanking her for her compliment while declining the offer, Arnold watched as Lila handed him plain apples. While it seemed like a nice gesture, Arnold had a feeling her house will be egged tonight. Oskar wasn't excited but thanked her anyway as they continued on their journey finding themselves in front of Helga's house. There was no decorations except in Helga's window which was a pumpkin. That seemed to make him smile.

"This will be the last house of the night before we head back. Go ahead and knock." Arnold informed him hoping her parents weren't in there.

Oskar looked nervous as he ascended the steps to knock on the door. A minute passed by till the door was opened by Helga herself looking down immediately to Oskar. "Trick or treat!"

A smirk formed on her face even as she briefly looked at Arnold. "No smell my feet give me something good to eat?" Helga was in obvious good humor.

A smile formed on Oskar's face. "My mom told me not to say it like that at all. Thinks it is rude."

Crouching down, Helga shook her head. "Here is a rule if you ever go trick or treating again. When you come to this house and I answer the door, I want to hear that. Deal?"

"Deal."

Arnold watched how soft Helga appeared just speaking to Oskar as she rose up to her feet. "I got cleaned out about an hour ago, but why don't you come in. Arnold knows me."

Arnold blinked at the invitation. "Is your parents home?"

"No. Thank god no. They are off on a weekend trip so I have the house to myself. Come on in so I can scrounge up something special for him. Say, what is your name?" Helga asked as they both stepped inside.

"Oskar." He answered looking smitten by Helga at least as she went into her kitchen with them following.

Stirring something in a large pot, Arnold could vaguely smell something sweet. "What are you cooking? It smells good."

"Caramel. I already have two apples, but I'll need a third. Also I need something to coat them extra with. That is the only thing I forgot at the store." Helga began to look around her kitchen as Oskar went into his bag.

"I have an extra apple." He offered.

Coming back over, Helga looked at the green apple. "Who gave that to you?"

Oskar placed the apple in her hand. "Some strange girl who says 'Ever so.' I may be seven, but I know that isn't a proper sentence."

"Yeah, she does say that ever so much." Arnold chuckled as he took the candy that Rhonda gave him. "What about these?"

Examining those, Helga stuck her tongue out. "Nasty stuff. I take it you went to Princess Rhonda's house."

"Yep." Pulling out the candy Nadine gave him, Arnold tossed those out. "Candy covered grasshoppers."

"I like her, but I'm not going to eat bugs." Oskar griped as he stuck his tongue out in obvious distaste.

Asking for permission to look into his bag, Helga saw many other spoils as she went to contemplate an idea. "Say I have a thought, Oskar. Since I don't have anything else to coat these apples with, how about I use one of your favorite candies to do so. What do you think?"

Humming that out, Oskar went into his bag to pull out Butterfingers to give them to her. "This good?"

Nodding her head she ruffled his hair to take the candy out of their wrappers then place on a cutting board. Arnold watched as she put wax paper on top of it before bringing out a meat tenderizer. Observing Oskar, he saw how taken he was with Helga as she banged the candy to pieces before placing those pieces in a bowl.

"Need help?" Arnold offered finding himself now in charge of putting tongue depressors into the apples.

"You want anything on yours, Football Head?"

Arnold found the feeling of his heart slam whenever he was around her. He didn't feel this way with any of the other girls, only her. "Can I at least use the remaining bits of your candy, Oskar?"

"Yes."

Oskar was mostly watching Helga as she began to dip the apples into the caramel carefully. Even Arnold sat there hypnotized as she finished one to place on parchment paper. Finding her do it two more times, she came over to them to put them down.

Putting her seat closer to Oskar's, Helga guided him in how to coat his apple. "You are doing a good job, bucko."

"Look! I'm doing it, Arnold." Oskar cheered as he let Helga take it just to put it aside.

"Of course you did it. You had a great teacher." Arnold's eyes met with Helga's finding her sweet looking when she blushed.

Handing him another apple, Oskar coated it the remaining bits of it before placing it down leaving one with just caramel on it. "You don't get any. Pick a candy."

Reaching into the bag, Helga just took a small package of M&M's. "Thank you." Kissing his cheek, Helga grabbed the last apple to present it to him. "Do the honors for me."

Arnold thought she would be a great mother in the future. She was sweet and cool. Oskar was absolutely taken with her a lot more than his other friends. While everyone had their faults with most of the guys quickly dismissing Helga as a true girl, Arnold always knew there was more to her beneath the surface.

"Here you go, Football Head." Helga said interrupting his thoughts as his apple was handed to him. Seeing that Oskar was eating his happily, Helga began to eat hers.

After they ate, Helga walked them to the door. "Will you walk with us home?" Oskar asked giving her his best puppy dog look."

Hearing her stammer out a reply, Arnold didn't want the evening to end with her. "Will you?"

Helga was surprised to hear the invitation extended from him. "Well I have to tell him some Football Headed stories." Grabbing her coat and keys, Helga stepped out to close her door.

"Yeah tell me." Oskar cheered as he took her hand.

"Well there was this one time where our friends and I dressed as aliens and..."

"Helga, don't." Arnold didn't want her sharing _that_ story.

Waggling her free finger at him, Helga stopped him. "Hey, you weren't the one who almost got strangled to death by her own father just because of your trick."

Squeezing her hand, Oskar urged her on. "Oh please tell me. Please."

"Well since you are so cute, sure." Helga assured him as she continued with the story.

OOO

"Bye Helga! When I get older I'm going to marry you." Oskar told her before dashiing inside.

Snickering at his cuteness, Helga looked up at Arnold. "Well it has been a slice as usual. Night, Football Head."

Closing the door, Arnold ran down the steps to walk up beside her. "I'm walking you home."

"Sheesh. I can protect myself. I'm not a helpless little girl here." She said in slight derision.

"I know, but I want to. Allow me this courtesy, Helga." In truth, he didn't want to end his evening just yet with her.

Shrugging she let him figuring it was nice to have her love for a bit longer. "So any new crushes?"

"Just the one. She's quite great. She's beautiful and passionate."

"Oh."

Hearing her disappointment, Arnold asked her the same question. "How about you?"

"Just the one, but he doesn't feel the same way for me. It is simply a pipe dream."

He watched her head look up towards the sky as he felt curious if she still felt the same way for him still. He thought that over the years she blossomed even more to something more then the typical blonde with the barbie doll looks. She had this unique beauty that was all her own. It felt refreshing as well as endearing.

Looking around as they spoke there was few stragglers around. There was many kids that waved hi to them both as they passed. He loved how little boys couldn't stop staring at, Helga. She didn't seem to take any notice of it as they continued on till he saw the looming structure of her house. He really didn't want to call it a night with her.

"Well this is me." Helga said as she stopped at her stoop before climbing the few steps up. "Thanks for the escort, my kind gentlemanly friend."

"Anytime." Arnold's heart stopped at hearing the key unlock her door signaling the end of a great evening. Perfect now since he came to her door. He didn't want this to be it so he went up to twirl her around so he can plant a kiss on those pouty lips of hers. First she was so stiff making him believe he made a mistake till she responded back. With the way her arms went around him had him doing somersaults with his heart. They both moaned finding it hard to separate at the end.

"Do you need to get home right away?"

He loved the way she looked at him. Loved how hazy she seemed to be. "No. What do you have in mind?"

Planting a small kiss on his lips, Helga gave him such a hopeful smile. "Will you like to come in and watch a movie?"

"Absolutely."

Giggling, Helga pulled him inside with her. As the door shut the sounds of hooves echoed throughout the street as crazy laughing was heard. All of it was soon followed by zebra's, giraffe's, and monkey's running past with a seated, Curly on one of those zebra's as he wore a loin clothe.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Onward, onward, my pretties. HAHAHAHAHA!" Curly shouted with glee.

Inside Helga's house, Arnold and her exchanged confused expressions. "What was that?" To which Helga simply shrugged her shoulders before resuming their kissing.

* * *

 **I can't have this story without our resident crazy person, Curly.**


End file.
